Jordan
| image_flag = Flag of Jordan.svg | image_coat = Coat of arms of Jordan.svg | national_motto = "God, Country, King" }}|italics=no}} | national_anthem = The Royal Anthem of Jordan }} }} | image_map = Jordan (orthographic projection).svg | image_map2 = Jordan - Location Map (2013) - JOR - UNOCHA.svg | capital = Amman | coordinates = | largest_city = capital | religion = | official_languages = Arabic | ethnic_groups = | demonym = Jordanian | government_type = | leader_title1 = Monarch | leader_name1 = Abdullah II | leader_title2 = Prime Minister | leader_name2 = Omar Razzaz | legislature = Parliament | upper_house = Senate | lower_house = | sovereignty_type = Independence | sovereignty_note = from the 'United Kingdom' mandate | established_event1 = Emirate | established_date1 = 11 April 1921 | established_event2 = Independence | established_date2 = 25 May 1946 | established_event3 = Constitution | established_date3 = 11 January 1952 | area_km2 = 89,341 | area_rank = 110th | area_sq_mi = 35,637 | percent_water = 0.6 | population_estimate = 10,011,820 | population_estimate_year = 2017 | population_estimate_rank = 90th | population_census = 9,531,712 | population_census_year = 2015 | population_density_km2 = 107 | population_density_sq_mi = 276 | population_density_rank = 100th | GDP_PPP = $86.193 billion | GDP_PPP_year = 2016 | GDP_PPP_rank = 87th | GDP_PPP_per_capita = $11,124 | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 86th | GDP_nominal = $39.453 billion | GDP_nominal_year = 2016 | GDP_nominal_rank = 92nd | GDP_nominal_per_capita = $5,092 | GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 95th | Gini = 35.4 | Gini_year = 2011 | Gini_change = | Gini_ref = | Gini_rank = | HDI = 0.748 | HDI_year = 2014 | HDI_change = steady | HDI_ref = | HDI_rank = 80th | currency = Jordanian dinar | currency_code = JOD | time_zone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | utc_offset_DST = +3 | time_zone_DST = EEST | drives_on = right | calling_code = +962 | cctld = .jo | area_magnitude = | official_website = jordan.gov.jo }} of Jordan]] '''Jordan' is a country in the Middle East. Its official name is The Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan. Geography Jordan has borders with the countries of Saudi Arabia, Israel, Syria and Iraq. It also has a very short coast on the Red Sea, and a longer coast along the Dead Sea. Most of Jordan is desert and the country is very dry. The northwest of Jordan is its highest part, and its lowest part is the Dead Sea. This is the lowest place on the Earth that is open to the sky. The capital of Jordan is Amman. Governorates Jordan is divided into 12 Governorates. The governorates are divided into 54 departments or districts named Nahias. | |style="padding-top:8px;"| |} Culture People from Jordan are called Jordanians. Most of them speak Arabic as their first language. The population of Jordan is about 10.5 million people. Jordan is a constitutional monarchy and has a king. The King is the head of state, but he does not have all the power in the country. King Abdullah II has been the King of Jordan since February 1999. Most Jordanians are Muslim. There are around 200-400 000 Christians. Jordan's national meal is mansaf. The most popular sport is football. Economy Unlike some of the countries around it, Jordan has little petroleum and natural gas. Some of its economy comes from mining instead. Jordan is the largest producer of the mineral phosphate in the world. The currency of Jordan is called the Jordanian dinar. Related pages * Jordan at the Olympics * Jordan national football team * List of rivers of Jordan References Gallery Gold district, Amman, Jordan2.jpg|Gold district in Amman Byzantine Church, Amman Citadel, Jordan1.jpg|Citadel in Amman Umayyad Qasr, Amman, Jordan5.jpg|Umayyad Qasr in Amman Great Temple, Petra, Jordan7.jpg|Great Temple in Petra Nymphaeum, Jerash, Jordan2.jpg|Nymphaeum in Jerash Oval Forum, Jerash, Jordan2.jpg|Oval Forum in Jerash Other websites Category:Jordan Category:Current monarchies Category:Members of the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation Category:1946 establishments in Asia